Love In Tenth Grade
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: Kagome's a new girl, learns to love her neighbor. InuKag MirSan Koudirt Hojousand AU and lots of OOCnessWarning: Lime in second chappie!
1. Meeting

**_Love in tenth Grade_**

**Hey it's me, soz I haven't finished my other story, but this stories been on my computer for a while, so I'm gonna finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my loyalship to my boyfriend, my friends. I only own fifty cents, my boyfriend, and this plot! If I did own Inuyasha, I'd make him love me, lol (J/k)**

**-On With The Story!-**

* * *

Kagome, you need to come downstairs so we can get going! If you don't hurry, we'll miss our plane"  
Kagome's Mom said. Kagome then said "Mom, Im coming already! I just got a lot of stuff to move. I just hope that Tokyo is as nice as it was here. "Kagome and her family were moving to Tokyo just after Kagome's sixteenth birthday. Kagome was also going to be missing her friends here where she lived all of her life. 'I so wish we didn't have to move! I'll never make ant friends at Tokyo!' Thought Kagome as she got onto the plane that was taking her family to Tokyo.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you know the new family will be here soon! Get ready so that we can welcome them or else!" Yelled Inuyasha's mom." Mom, do I really have to go! I mean I know there's going to be a girl that's sixteen, but she probably won't even be that beautiful." Inuyasha said to his mom. 'But if she is, I'll faint!' Inuyasha thought while sitting on his bed in his bedroom on the fourth story in his house. Inuyasha's house was four stories, huge,  
and beautiful! In Inuyasha's room, he had blue and black painting on the walls, a bed, a PS2, an X-Box 360 Premium, a TV, a couch to watch the TV. with, and a lot more.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport in Tokyo, and got to their new house, Souta was sleeping so Kagome's mom said she could pick out her room which could either be on the fourth, third, or second floor. "Mom I am not going with second floor so third or fourth!" Kagome exclaimed. She then went through the third floor rooms, not liking them. So when she went up to the fourth floor, she picked out on that was on the left side of the stairs, had a balcony, and enough room for all of her stuff. (Which is a lot!)She then sat down her green backpack down and went to go get some of her luggage out of her car.

* * *

"Mom, they've arrived." Inuyasha said looking out a second story window. "Okay grab the welcome to the neighborhood gift and follow me" Inuyasha's mom said. Inuyasha then got the welcome to the neighborhood gift and walked with his mom over to the Higurashi's new house. Once Inuyasha got to the Higurashi's property line, he saw a Raven black haired girl, really beautiful, wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt that says" To cute to forget" and a pair of blue and white nets. Inuyasha the rushed over there and said" Here, lemme help you with that" and she then said" Oh... That's very kind of you. Thank you" while blushing a light pink. -  
After Inuyasha got her one thing of luggage, he wasn't even panting when Kagome asked him" Sorry 'bout that, I got a lot of stuff. Anyway, as a reward, wanna come downstairs for breakfast?" Inuyasha then said" Sure why not. I got nothing better to do." "Okay follow me." Kagome said running down the flight of stairs. After getting onto the second floor, Kagome and Inuyasha finally took the elevator down the rest of the way. When they got down they heard Kagome's mom and Inuyasha's mom talking in the Higurashi's soon-to-be living room. Kagome then made herself and Inuyasha a thing of bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Inuyasha then said" Oh where are my manners. My name's Inuyasha" sticking his hand out to be shaked. Kagome then said" Kagome Higurashi" shaking his hand.

* * *

After eating Kagome went upstairs to her room, and changed into her pink bikini top and black bikini bottoms. Souta was changing into a pair of orange swimming trunks and grabbed two towels out of his bathroom for Kagome and himself. Inuyasha had gone over to his house to get on his red swimming trunks and grab his towel.  
After they were all done, Kagome and Souta walked to a gate in their backyard, unlocked it, and walked over to the in ground pool in their yard. Inuyasha then walked over to his right side of his fence, jumped it, and landed in the Higurashi's backyard. Inuyasha then went onto the high dive and belly flopped into the pool. Kagome was already in the water and so was Souta. While Inuyasha was underwater, Kagome jumped onto his shoulders playfully and started playing with his ears. They played in the pool all day until Dinnertime.

* * *

At dinnertime, the Higurashi family was invited to the Takahashi's house for dinner. (A/n: Takashi's is Inuyasha's last name!) The seating arrangements were Kagome, Inuyasha, Ms.Higurashi, Ms.Takashi, and Souta.  
They had a Turkey, Apple Pie, Stuffing, Corn, Green Beans, and things to drink. They each had at least one piece of everything. Inuyasha was talking mostly to Kagome, but somewhat to Souta. And Ms.H was talking with Ms.T. Ms.H was becoming good friends and so was Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta. Kagome and Inuyasha were mostly talking about school. How like he had a lot of friends too.  
'Man, Kagome sure is beautiful!' Inuyasha thought. 'He sure is cute! But I'd say he has a girlfriend with the way he looks...yeah.' Kagome sadly thought.

* * *

The next day would be the first day of school for Kagome. " WHAT TO WEAR? WHAT TO WEAR?" Kagome yelled when she was picking out her clothes before school had started. As soon as she got done she picked out some Abercrombie & Fitch pants that on the left knee, had a big hole, and on the right side one hole was on the top of the leg area. It was just a slit though. And on the bottom of the right leg, there was a hole in the shin area. For her shirt, she had an American Eagle pink button up shirt. She also had a pair of black toe thongs.  
Her hair was also down. She then ran downstairs with her green backpack and a Louis Vat ton White Summer purse. It was small. She also had a pair of Louis Vat ton sunglasses on her eyes. She then had a Louis Vat ton wallet with $500.00 in her wallet. She then got her keys to her black convertible Mercedes year 2006.

* * *

Inuyasha then woke up at 4:00 A.M. He then took a shower. He then chose a medium black button up shirt.  
The buttons were unbuttoned. Sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also got out a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch pair of light brown Cargo pants and a pair of Red and Black Air Jordan's. He then grabbed his books and his keys to his Red Viper and jumped in. He then drove off. He got to school at 8:00 A.M. As soon as he got there, he was met with a girl named Kikyou. She was wearing a short Chinese dress and had a ties in her hair into two buns with ribbons. She also had black stilettos high heels.

* * *

Kagome pulled into the parking lot at 8:10 A.M., to see Inuyasha with whom she thought was Inuyasha's Girlfriend. She thought that because this girl was hugging Inuyasha. But Kagome then heard Inuyasha say " Kikyou I didn't miss you over the weekend so uh... Buh-Bye!" Inuyasha then walked off to see Kagome walking from her convertible. "Whoa, I didn't know you drove a Mercedes!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome then turned around and said" Yeah. My grandfather bought it for me before he passed away"  
"I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said sadly. " It's okay. He only passed away from Diabetes." Kagome said.  
" Any way's, let's get going. And whom was that girl hugging you earlier? Was it your girlfriend? If so,  
then you shouldn't have been so mean to her!" Kagome said. When they walked inside, they were greeted by Miroku and Sango. "Hello. I'm Sango and that pervert over there is Miroku." Sango said." I'm Kagome." Kagome said. "Did Kikyou try hugging you again?" Miroku asked. " Yeah. Gosh can't she just get over it?  
I mean we went out in 8th grade! We're over!" Inuyasha yelled. "Okay, well I'm going to my locker. See yeah." Kagome said while heading down a hallway with a bunch of lockers on them. When she got to locker 177, she started turning the knob. She first turned to 0, then 26, and then 40. She then opened her locker and put her coat in there. She then went to her first period class which was English. She then was met up by Sango whom obviously had English first too.

* * *

Inuyasha then walked up the steps into History. As soon as he sat down, Kikyou ran up and sat by him. "Hi Inuyasha, baby!" Kikyou yelled. "Kikyou, I'm not your baby! We went out in 8th grade! We're over and have been for over a year! Besides I'm going out with Kagome." Inuyasha exclaimed. " Oh that new girl driving the Convertible Mercedes! She seems like she is rich. Unlike me so that must be why you like her." Kikyou said. Inuyasha then grabbed his stuff and moved up to where Miroku was setting. Miroku then said" She driving you insane." "Yeah and I just said that Kagome and I are going out." Inuyasha said. "So, get Kagome to go out with you. You do like her right?" Miroku asked. " Yeah but she will probably attract Kouga or even Hojou. I'll never get my chance with her" Inuyasha said sadly.

* * *

"Kagome, how do you and Inuyasha know each other? You're going out aren't you! "Sango exclaimed.  
" No, he's just my next door neighbor. I do like him though. "Kagome said while blushing.  
"You and Miroku going out?" Kagome asked. Sango then replied" Yeah for about three weeks now." "So what do you have next?" Sango asked. Kagome replied after pulling out her schedule "I have reading. You"  
"Well you're in luck. Miroku, Inuyasha, and I have that next too!" Sango exclaimed. Right after Sango finished that sentence, English started. The class lasted fifty minutes.

* * *

"Inu-poo! Why'd you get up and leave me hanging earlier?" Kikyou yelled. "KIKYOU! I DO NOT LIKE YOU! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DOUCHE!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone could tell he was mad. He then stomped off bumping into Kagome.  
"Oh hey Kagome." Inuyasha said blushing." Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said blushing too. Inuyasha then bent down to her ear and said "Kikyou behind me thinks we're going out." Kagome then whispered "Then kiss me. It'll be called a fake out make out."Then the two kissed for at least ten seconds before catching their breathes. By then, Kikyou had run off crying. "Thank you." Inuyasha said while busting a YES move. Kagome then went to her locker, put in her English book and moving onto Reading. When she got there, she walked up to where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all three sitting. All four of them were talking when Kouga came up and said to Kagome" Hello. I'm Kouga. Why sit with these dweebs, when you can sit with the best looking' guy in this school!" Kagome then said" Sorry I'm with Inuyasha so buh-bye!" Inuyasha then blushed and stood up and yelled at Kouga "Yeah so move along"

* * *

After fourth period, Kagome and Sango got into Kagome's car, while Miroku got into Inuyasha's car to go get some McDonalds. Kagome got a salad with a large Diet Coke. Sango also got a salad but a large Coke. Inuyasha got a Double Cheeseburger with everything on it, a Large thing of Fries, and a large Pepsi. Miroku got a Cheeseburger with Ketchup on it, a Medium Fries, and a medium sized Pepsi. After they got done ordering they all sat outside of McDonald's and ate. Sango and Miroku sat by each other. Inuyasha and Kagome sat by each other. After they got done eating, Miroku and Sango drove Kagome's car. "If you wreck my baby, I'll have your neck! Got it?" Kagome said. "Got it Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome then jumped into Inuyasha's car and they drove off back to school.

* * *

"Kagome, wanna come over to my place later? Sango and Miroku are coming over so we can watch movies"  
Inuyasha said. Kagome replied "Sure. Souta might wanna come though." "Well then he can" Inuyasha answered blushing. They then pulled into the School Parking lot first. Before getting out, Inuyasha then leaned over and said "You have three choices for helping me earlier. A: a kiss. B: A date C: A hug." Kagome then said "B Because I'll get a kiss, hug, and a date in the end." "Okay when will this date take place?" Inuyasha asked.  
"How 'bout tomorrow?" Kagome suggested. "Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said. They then both got out of the car and walked to Kagome's car. Kagome then got her keys back and they walked into school. They then headed to fifth period Science.

* * *

So far Inuyasha and Kagome have second, third, fourth, and fifth period together. Fifth period was science.  
(I have Science fifth period in r/l!) Inuyasha then during fifth period leaned over and accidentally fell onto Kagome's lips, and then stopped instantly not wanting to get caught. "Sorry, I fell." Kagome said while blushing "It's okay as long as you don't do it again unless I approve." Mr. Murphy then dismissed the class for the day.

* * *

"See you guys at my house whenever." Said Inuyasha as they were heading out to their cars. Kagome was taking Sango to Sango's clothes because Sango was staying the night at Kagome's. Just as Kagome reached Sango's house, a boy that was about the same age as Souta came running out at Sango. This boy yelled " Hey sis, ummmm who's that?" "Her name's Kagome. She's one of my new friends so be nice to her." answered Sango in a matter- of- fact tone of voice. "Okay, I'm just going to go get some clothes, I'm spending then night with Kagome so be good, 'Kay?" "Okay, I'll tell Dad when he gets in , okay?" said her brother. Sango then remembered something and yelled " Oh, almost forgot, Kohaku this is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, Kohaku, my bro." " Nice to meet you!" said Kagome in a happy tone. " Same." was all Kohaku said. After getting her clothes and all, they headed out to go to Kagome's, then Inuyasha's.

* * *


	2. Inuyasha's home

**_Hey, school's been keeping me away from my story. I just got done doing this bridge poject in school, and I got the lightest weight for the toothpick bridge ever, so I'm happy!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd own fifty cents, my boyfriend, my computer, and my brains and body! (LOL)_**

**_-Enjoy!-_**

* * *

**_Inuyasha's House (Wonder what'll happen!)_**

**Just as soon as they pulled up to Inuyasha's house, they all got out, and went up the steps to his house. They then knocked on the door, when Ms. Takashi opened the door and let them in. They then snuck up to Inuyasha's room, when they heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking, so they listened. (Conversation below)  
**

**"So, how much do you LIKE Kagome?" asked Miroku in a very perverted tone.  
**

**"Promise not to tell anyone, and I mean even your goldfish anyone, this?" Asked a very anxious hanyou, wanting to get this off his chest. **

**"Cross my heart and if I tell my goldfish, you can take away ALL of my _'playboy'_ mags, and poke out my eyes." **

**Inuyasha then said "Okay, what I am about to tell you is what I think of Kagome. I think Kagome is"  
(CLIFFY! Hahahahahahahahaha!)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**'Oh my gosh, he thinks THAT of me! Oh what the heck, I'm going in, you can do this Kagome, go Kagome,  
go Kagome, go Kagome!'**_ **screamed you know who mentally in her head. She then walked in and yelled out "Surprise!" Sango then came out too, just as Inuyasha had said what he thinks of Kagome. Inuyasha then hesitantly said "Hey guys wanna watch Scary Movie 4? I just got the DVD today." They then all chirped in 'yeahs,  
or the one houshi whom said "Oh yeah, and the main character is se-owww!" when a very angry Sango hit him in the head and threatened him by saying "Say the end of that sentence, and you won't EVER get to see her. ANY QUESTIONS!" The houshi on nodded quickly.**

* * *

**In the middle of the movie, they ran out of popcorn. "Houshi, come with me to get some popcorn." said a still angry Sango. After leaving, that only left Kagome and Inuyasha. They sat quiet for a few moments.  
(Conversation below)**

**"Ummm…… When did you get here? I kind of told Miroku something, you know a thing he keeps from…. You." He kind of said the last part sadly. **

**Kagome then said "Well Inuyasha, maybe if you tell some others, it might not be so bad. Sure it might hurt others,  
make each others feel weird, and stuff, but at least you'll be able to get it off your chest." **

**"Oh well I guess I could tell Sango and you. I'll tell you first." Inuyasha said his heart beating so loudly that if you were quiet enough, you could hear it. **

**Kagome then said "Okay, what is It." while smiling. **

**"Okay, after this I'll understand if you leave, but… (Dadum, Dadum, Daduuuuuum! Cliffy's over!) Ever since I've met you, I keep getting this feeling that like if you're away, then I might go insane. Like you're a part of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Kagome I ….You. (Got you're hopes up? Hahahahah! You'll figure it out!) Go ahead, you can leave if you wan-"**

**but was caught off when Kagome closed the gap between them, by kissing him. He at first a little shocked, immediately closed his eyes, the put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a while, he started nibbling her lip playfully, asking for entrance into her mouth. She gratefully accepted, while he slid his toung into her mouth, having a battle, and dominating against her toung, then moved his toung around, memorizing every spot. After about five minutes of passionate kissing, they stopped and gasped for air. At the same time they both said "Wow." Inuyasha then hesitantly asked " You're first make-out?" "….Yeah. You?" Asked Kagome kind of embarrassed, but happy because he nodded, which meant they both saved each other for each other. Kagome still kind of confused asked, " Ummm, not to be a dumb blonde and all, but what does this mean now?" Inuyasha then pulled her near him and whispered in her ear " This." and dove into another kiss. Not long after, he nibbled on her lip, gaining entrance and they once again started on a battle of dominance with their toungs. This time though, they each started to touch everywhere.(Haha I know what you are thinking, you perverts! Make a review saying yes for lemon, or no for no lemon, and I'll make it! Until then, I'll stop here for now)

* * *

**

**Unknown to them, two people were watching, one drooling, the other disgusted. " Houshi, let's go! They need their privacy!" whispered a very disgusted Sango. Houshi ( Miroku) then whispered back " No, it's getting good!"**

* * *

**_LIME _**

**While kissing, Inuyasha's hands wound being Kagome's back, unbuttoning her bra, which was underneath her shirt. While doing that, Kagome started unbuttoning his button-up shirt. After that, Inuyasha put his hands behind him so The shirt could come off easier. After flinging off the shirt, Sango practically yanked Houshi out there while creeping Downstairs. While upstairs, Kagome had her shirt and bra off, showing her breasts. Inuyasha then picked her up, carrying Her to his bed, while dominating against Kagome in their toung battle. He then laid her down on his bed, while he started Kissing her jaw line, making her moan. He then made butterfly kisses on her neck to her collarbones, her moaning louder.**

**_END of LIME_**

* * *

**But, before they could continue, Inuyasha heard a car pull up, and he jumped off, with Kagome whimpering from the loss. Inuyasha then said "Kagome, my mom's home, hurry up and get dressed, or we'll be-" he couldn't finish the sentence for Kagome Was already putting on her bra and shirt. When she finished, Inuyasha's mom yelled "Inuyasha, dear, I'm home! Whatcha' doing"  
Inuyasha just answered as "Oh just studying with Kagome! Is it okay if she stays for dinner tonight? We'll be taking a while on our Homework." "Okay, dear. Just be sure to let her call her home and let them know, okay?" During half of the time, Inuyasha kept kissing Kagome, and finally, at six o'clock, they were called down to eat dinner. After dinner, Kagome had to go home. When she went upstairs, Inuyasha started kissing her for a few minutes, until Inuyasha's mom yelled "Kagome, you ready? We'll watch you to make sure you get there safely." They then stopped kissing and, Kagome had to go home.**

* * *

**_That's it for now! Instead of lemon, it's lime, so I hope I did good for my first lime! Review please! L8er ppz, review, I'll accept flames, cause your flames help me get betta!_**

**_Kagome-Inuyasha4E_**

**__**


End file.
